A Bedtime Story
by Anime Monkey Girl Fan
Summary: One-shot. Unable to put their children to bed, Dororo and Koyuki decide to tell a little bedtime story. DororoxKoyuki


**Another little one-shot on my favorite Keroro Gunso pairing; DoroKoyu of course ;)**

**I just find their relationship so adorable and I've seen hints on this pairing in the show itself~**

**Here's the one chapter story!**

* * *

**A Bedtime Story**

Somewhere in Tokyo, where very little activity was, unlike the city itself, a cabin home sat hidden in the maze of the bamboo trees, with the only sounds of crickets chriping in the night, in some sort of pattern, and the gentle stream of water that flowed from he water wheel at the side of the wooden structure. The moon shone brightly overhead and the stars twinkled, which were some of the only available light for the residence that lived there.

Dororo, the Keronian ninja, sat down meditating; his eyes shut while his half-full cup of tea was placed beside him. He came out of his state and opened his eyes as he saw his own wife close by, tending to a task--the beautiful Keronian with forest-green skin with no imperfect marks...the teal eyes of hers that always seem to draw him into a trance whenever he stared into them...

He noticed his wife was tending to an even smaller Keronian; in fact it was just a mere Keronian infant that resembled much of her own mother, only with a tint of blue-green on the child's skin, and the most noticable difference; the innocent, yet curiously filled eyes that reflected the color of his own as the infant was picked up by her mother, and then started giggling merrily as the older female carried the little one to one of the beds in the one-roomed home.

"Alright, Kororo," The mother told her daughter gently as she placed the little girl down on her bed. "Time for your bedtime."

The infant known as Kororo pouted a little as she looked pleadingly up at her mother, but the little girl's puppy eyes treatment would not be working for this.

Just as the dark-green Keronian was going to pull the sheets over Kororo, she stopped and looked towards her husband. "Dororo? Have you seen Doyuyu? It's time for his bedtime too."

Looking towards the door, he said: "I think he's playing outside, Koyuki." Knowing his wife was busy tending to a protesting Kororo, he stood up and went to the door.

As Dororo predicted, when he slid back the door; he found the son of his he was searching for. Only, but a few feet from the door, was a young dark blue Keronian that played with a wooden katana close by, while his white cap reflected some light of the moon from above and the eyes like Dororo's own, but teal, were filled with determination; to master a trick from his father that he hoped to perfect, but still had a ways to go.

"Doyuyu," The father called to his son, who quickly stopped what he was doing and looked towards him, "It's time for bed now."

"Awww..." The younger Keronian whined a little as he reculently approached the door. "I want to play outside a little longer..."

"You need to get some sleep though, son." Dororo reminded as he shut the door behind his gloomy son. "You can play again tomorrow morning."

"But I'm not tired yet." protested Doyuyu as he looked up at his father. "I'm still wide awake."

Trying to think of a possible solution to their little problem, he exchanged looks with Koyuki. Then after a few moments, they smiled at each other as an idea came to mind to both of them. One could say; great minds think alike?

"How about we tell you a little bedtime story?" Koyuki offered with a smile as she guided Doyuyu to his bed. "It'll help you fall asleep."

Doyuyu blinked curiousity at his mother as she pulled the blanket over him as he lay his head down. "A bedtime story?" he repeated.

His father nodded as he sat beside Doyuyu's bed, "That's right...would you like to hear it?" He asked, while Kororo close by tried to crawl out of bed while they were distracted, but of course, this was not evaded from Dororo's eyes as he picked up the infant, and instead of putting her back in her own bed, he put her in bed beside Doyuyu.

Kororo giggled a little. "Dada."

It took a moment for the son to reply to his father's question: "I guess I would like to hear it..."

Sitting down beside her husband, Koyuki began the story: "Okay...let's see...once, there was a Keronian living on Keron, who lived as a son of a wealthly family, and if he desired, he could get anything he wanted to."

"However, despite how rich he was, he was never truly happy." Dororo added.

"How could he not be happy though?" asked Doyuyu, surprised. "He could get anything he wanted."

"Money cannot buy happiness, son, that's why." His father explained, before he continued: "Often as a child, he would be picked on by one of his few children he considered his friend." He paused; his trauma switch threatening to activate at any moment. His wife put a hand on his own to calm him. "But because of this, he developed some special abilities that made him a top assassin of the Keron Army when he got older."

Doyuyu's eyes lit up in excitement. "An assassin? Wow..." he said. "What happened to him after that?"

Koyuki giggled a little. "We're getting there. Then one day, he was sent to Earth along with four others to try to conquer the planet for Keron."

Their son gasped softly. "They were going to try to invade? Here?"

"Yes. However, during a mission assigned to the Keronian; he ended up getting lost and got himself caught in a Kappa trap."

Both Doyuyu and Kororo eyed their parents curiously. "Happa? What's that?" The son repeated.

"Kappa, son." His father corrected with a chuckle. "And we'll save that for another time."

Kororo giggled again. "Kappa! Kappa!" she said with glee.

"What happened next?"

While calming his daughter, Dororo went on with the story: "The assassin spent three days stuck in the trap, with no means of contacting his teammates. Because he was in the middle of a forest, he thought there was no hope of anyone finding him and was ready to accept his fate..."

"...until a human girl, who was a kunochi, ended up finding him there," Koyuki maintained with a small grin.

"A kunochi like mom?" Doyuyu asked, with a small smile of his own.

Dororo nodded, before glancing at his wife. "And the kunochi was very beautiful." His wife smiled at him.

"Even though the assassin was an alien, the kunochi mistook him for a Kappa, and since he was injured, she took him in and cared for him. She introduced him to the beauty of the planet that he grew to love and became a ninja. He decliated himself to protecting both the planet, and the kunochi whom he grew very close to."

"A ninja like dad?"

Chuckling again, his father replied: "Yes, a ninja like me."

"Kappa!" cooed Kororo.

"Eventually, he was reunited with his friends, but he didn't wish to invade the planet, and trained together with the kunochi; both sworing to stop anyone who threatened it. They both fought alongside each other, and protected one another no matter what. Over time however, during the course of time...more and more the ninja grew feelings for the kunochi."

Dororo smiled in thoughtfulness. "And after a while...he realized he had fallen in love with her."

"But...wasn't the kunochi a human?" Doyuyu questioned.

"Yes," replied Dororo. "But he did not care; he still loved her."

"Did the kunochi feel the same way for him?"

"She did," His mother responded, smirking. "It just took her longer to realize it."

"Kappa!" Kororo giggled as she waved her arms around excitingly.

"Kororo." The blue Keronian scolded very gently as he forced her a bit back in bed.

"Eventually, after a time," Koyuki continued once more. "One of the ninja's friends, who created inventions for the platoon, made another one that was to be used to turned the kunochi and her friends into Keronians for a plan of theirs."

The son's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry, son; the plan failed in the end like they would usually."

Doyuyu sighed in relief. "Phew..."

"And even though the kunochi had the choice of turning back human; she didn't take the opportunity; she chose to stay as a Keronian...and chose to be with the ninja after finally realizing her feeling for him, as well as his feelings for her."

"Did they get married?" A yawn escaped from the little Keronian boy's mouth.

"Yes, they did, sweetie." The forest-green Keronian answered as she gently kissed his forehead and then Kororo's, who was beginning to fall asleep. "The two had beautiful children, and didn't have to worry about troubles, and they all lived happily ever after. The End."

His eyes threatening to close at any moment because of his sleepiness, the son barely muttered out: "That was...a...good...stoooory..." Then he finally fell asleep.

Watching the two children enter the world of dreams, their two parents smiled as they leaned against each other.

"I do believe that did the trick." Dororo whispered, to avoid waking the children.

Koyuki laughed softly. "We should do this more often." She kissed her husband on the cheek.

The ninja's cheeks burned at the touch, but he said: "Perhaps a story about Giroro-kun and Natsumi-dono's love life before they got married should be told to the children."

His wife gave him her classic feline smile. "Sounds like fun." Then without another word, they gave each other a small, yet loving kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked this sweet little one-shot! R&R**


End file.
